


Budding Masterpiece

by TsukiDaisy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood Kink, Cock & Ball Torture, Emotional Manipulation, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Gore, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:38:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDaisy/pseuds/TsukiDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta gives Kaneki a treat</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The high he had gotten from having Kaneki in his shop was richer than he had had in a long time. Observing the boy from a distance was one thing, but finally, after much anticipation, getting to meet the timid and bashful half-ghoul…. it made his body shiver involuntarily. 

The world was his stage, Kaneki his player. And nothing was better than a well done tragedy. And it was his job as the director to make Kaneki come undone in the most beautiful and complete way. 

He looked down at the measurements he had taken from the boy, running a finger lovingly along the numbers. He murmured Kaneki’s name into the empty shop, tasting the three syllables. Much like with his masks, he felt that Kaneki was his work of art, though he wasn’t complete just yet. But Uta knew that when he was, it would be his greatest masterpiece yet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As he was taking measurements for a customer, the door to his shop opened. Preoccupied by his work, Uta absently greeted them. 

“I’ll be with you in a moment.” 

Before a response could be made, Uta caught a whiff of a familiar scent.   
The corner of his mouth twitched up. He finished up with his customer, only turning to Kaneki when they were out the door. 

“Back so soon? I hope you know a mask takes more than a day to make.”

Kaneki was standing by the wall, his hands folded in front of him, blushing faintly. “I was just walking by and thought I could say hello.” 

Uta looked at him unblinkingly, both of them knowing full well that he hadn’t just been “walking by”.

Uta set his drawing pad on his work table. “That was very nice of you.” 

Kaneki raised his shoulders slightly. “It’s nothing.” 

Uta widened his eyes. “Well since you’re here, I have a treat for us to share.”

“I’m fine-” Kaneki began to decline, obviously not wanting to inconvenience him. 

Uta gestured to the shop door, “Lock the door and flip the sign.” 

Without looking back at him, Uta pushed the door open to the backroom, returning shortly with a plastic ziplock bag. Kaneki had just clicked the lock in place before returning his attention back to Uta.

Uta raised the bag, letting Kaneki see the contents. Uta could see Kaneki’s throat constrict as he tried to speak.

“I- is that a… a heart?” 

Uta didn’t respond, watching Kaneki carefully. His thin chest was rising and falling fast and shallow, his one visible eye single-mindedly fixed on the bag.

“Do you want a taste?” Uta asked, his voice gentle. 

Kaneki said nothing but his bottom lip quivered and his hands balled into fists. Uta stepped closer to him, talking soothingly. 

“You’re hungry, aren’t you? When’s the last time you ate, Kaneki?” 

Kaneki looked like a frightened animal, ready to bolt out the door, but his hunger kept his feet glued to the ground. 

Uta was a few inches from Kaneki now. He reached up and pulled off his eyepatch, letting it fall to the floor, revealing Kaneki’s tainted eye.

Kaneki seemed not to notice, his eyes still fixated on the bag. Uta had known Kaneki would probably be starving himself, but he would have never guessed he would go to this extent. Had he even fed since becoming a ghoul? Uta would have to guess no. He must feel like hell right now. 

Uta snagged his bottom lip with his teeth, trying to stop a smile. He cracked the bag open, letting the smell of blood permeate the air. Kaneki let out a weak groan. 

Uta reached in the bag and pulled out the firm muscle. He let the bag fall to the side and held the heart out to Kaneki. He squeezed it gently, watching blood trickle from the severed heart valves and run down his wrist. Kaneki’s shoulders were shaking, and a thread of drool was running down the side of his mouth. 

“Go ahead, Kaneki.” Uta said, his voice hardly above a whisper. “Eat.” 

Kaneki leaned forward with a light growl and bit into the heart, blood dripping onto the floor and down Uta’s forearm. Kaneki’s hands cupped around Uta's own as Kaneki worked his jaw on the tough muscle.

Uta finally allowed himself a smile as he brought his free hand to the back of Kaneki’s head and petted the hair fondly. 

“It’s good, isn’t it?” 

Kaneki didn’t answer, but he didn’t need to. Kaneki was moaning as his teeth gnashed wetly at the heart. Uta felt he could live off of the sight, the smell, the sound. He was half hard at watching such a shy and reserved little boy throw his pride so easily to the side and do something so wretched. 

Kaneki swallowed the last of the meat and began lapping at the small pool of blood in Uta’s palm. When that was gone, his warm slick tongue followed the blood trails down his forearm. 

When Kaneki finally pulled away, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were smeared with blood. Uta, not realizing he had been holding his breath, slowly exhaled at the sight.  

“Do you feel better?” He asked as Kaneki wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand. 

He nodded solemnly, giving a weak smile. He licked at the blood he had smeared on the back of the hand before bending down and grabbing his eyepatch. He secured it back on and met his eyes briefly. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t share… I was just…” His cheeks burned brighter as he fumbled for words. 

Uta cut him off. “I saved that heart for whenever you came back. It was meant to be all yours.” 

Kaneki bowed slightly. “Thank you for having me.” 

And with that he turned around, heading for the door.  

Uta grabbed his wrist and spun him around. Kaneki’s eyes were wide with surprise as Uta leaned in and licked at the corner of his lips. 

He pulled away and drank in Kaneki’s face. There was a thick silence between them. Uta tilted his head to the side slightly. 

“You missed a spot.” 

He released Kaneki’s wrist and Kaneki let out a shaky breath. 

“T-thank you…” 

Uta glanced down and saw that Kaneki was hard. He flicked his gaze up and gave Kaneki a small smile. 

Kaneki tugged at is sweater, pulling it down over his thighs bashfully. 

On weak legs, Kaneki went to the door, trying the handle but remembering it was locked. He fumbled with it and managed to get it open. Kaneki gave him a final small wave and another hurried “thank you” before disappearing out of the shop. 

Uta stood in silence for a few moments before picking up the bag that the heart had been in. He tilted it back, letting the blood that was still in it trickle into his mouth.He licked his lips and looked back at the door. 

Kaneki was going to be more fun than he had hoped for.


	2. Chapter 2

Kanekis' hair was messy and his eyes were clouded with sleep when he finally came to the door. Uta wasn't really surprised though, considering the late hour.

Kaneki furrowed his brow when he saw him.

"Uta-san?" He blinked a few times, his eyes becoming more focused. "Did something happen?"

"No. I just wanted to drop by and see how your new mask has been treating you."

It was odd seeing Kaneki without his eyepatch, and for some reason it excited him.

He let the corners of his mouth rise slightly, "I was in the neighborhood, after all."

Kaneki opened the door and stepped to the side. "Um, that's very kind of you. Would you like to come in? I can make coffee or something."

Uta stepped into his apartment, thinking of the old lore about a vampire having to be invited into a home. It was fitting, in a way, him being the monster, with Kaneki in the role of the victim.

"Coffee would be nice, thanks." He slid off his shoes at the doorstep and looked around the small kitchen. "It smells like you in here."

Kaneki sounded embarrassed. "Is that a bad thing? I can open a window or something if it smells weird-"

Uta turned around so that they were facing each other.

"Half the ghoul community is in an frenzy over your smell." He leaned down so his head was next to Kanekis' ear and inhaled deeply. "They would be jealous knowing I have you here all to myself."

Kaneki stepped back, his eyes looking at anything besides him. "Um, Is that so?" He hurriedly stepped past Uta and opened a cabinet, pulling out a coffee canister.

As Kaneki busied himself with making coffee, Uta took the opportunity to reach in his pocket and pull out a small bottle. He opened it and saw Kaneki freeze as he was measuring coffee grinds. He put the scoop back into the canister and looked over his shoulder shyly. Ah, what a keen nose he had.

Uta held up the bottle of red liquid. "To sweeten the coffee."

Kaneki gave him a nervous smile before he turned back and began measuring grinds again, and Uta noticed his fingers were trembling slightly.

Good, he was hungry. That would make everything a lot more interesting.

"You can um, wait in the living room, if you'd like."

"Sure."

Was Kaneki wanting him to leave so he could try to regain composure? Or was it just him being a good host? Uta tightened the lid back and slid it into his pocket. As he made his way to the living room, he hoped it was the former.

There was little in the room beside books. Uta let his fingers brush over the spines as he read some of the titles. Such a wide array of material. An encyclopedia of flower names next to a romance novel. A book about origami. Lots of horror mystery novels. The History of Plant Biology. Uta found himself engrossed with looking at the titles, it felt like a little glimpse into Kanekis' heart.

When he heard the soft sound of socks padding into the room he spoke up, "You're a very avid reader." He let his fingers slide lightly along the row of spines as he turned to Kaneki, who was holding two cups of steaming coffee.

"I have been ever since I was little."

Uta could see a touch of relief in his eyes, probably because they were talking about something he was familiar with. Or perhaps he was hoping Uta was a kindred spirit.

Uta walked over to the couch and they both sat down. Kaneki handed him his coffee and he took it appreciatively. He procured the bottle from his pocket again. He shook it lightly, making the blood swirl.

"Would you like some?"

Kanekis' breathing was shallow as his eye was suddenly consumed by black and crimson. Kaneki must have felt it because his free hand flew to clasp over his exposed kakugan.

"It's just us here, there's no need to hide it."

Kaneki looked hesitant and he wasn't sure the boy would move his hand, but after a few seconds he lowered it into his lap.

Uta took the lid off the bottle, conscious of Kanekis' eyes following his movements. He leaned over and held the bottle out, and Kaneki obediently held his cup out Uta poured it slowly, holding the glass against the brim so that the deep red traveled down the white porcelein. What a pretty sight.

He moved his hand slightly, and blood poured onto the hand holding the cup.

"Ah, I've made a mess." He commented, sitting his coffee down along with the bottle.

Kaneki held his free hand under the one covered in blood, protecting against any drips. His single kakugan shone darkly as he stared longingly at the dark spill. He blinked rapidly and began to stand but Uta stopped him with a light touch on his chest.

"Where are you going?"

Kaneki looked confused at his question. "Um, to the kitchen, to wash this off..."

Uta cocked his head to the side. "I picked this blood especially for you, I'd rather it not go down a drain."

Kaneki looked down guiltily at his hand.

Ah, how cute.

Uta grabbed his wrist, keeping his touch light. Kaneki looked curious but didn't stop him as Uta pulled his hand closer.

Uta brought his hand close to his lips, and it seemed to dawn on Kaneki what was happening. He didn't pull his hand away, but Uta could feel his muscles tighten as he let his tongue come out and run over the warm blood on the side of Kanekis' thumb.

"Ah," Kaneki gasped weakly.

Uta moved his tongue slowly, taking his time. Mmm, His hands were so small and soft. He traced a small rivulet of blood that had went around to the palm of Kanekis' hand. The nervous sweat on his palm tasted sweet, better than the blood. Uta wished he had spilt more blood so he could continue tasting him.

He released Kanekis' hand. It stayed in place for a few seconds before Kaneki brought it to his chest.

Uta wiped his lips primly. "You're hard."

Kanekis' eyes widened in horror as he looked down into his lap and saw that Uta was right. He quickly grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his thighs.

Uta fought back a smile and kept his voice level. "It's fine. It's because you're hungry and smelled the blood, right?"

Kaneki looked ashamed. "Um, y-yeah."

What a terrible liar he was.

Uta grabbed Kanekis' hand again. "It happens to me too. Look," Uta brought Kanekis' hand to his own pants, pressing it against his hard cock, "I've become like this, just from that little taste."

Kaneki looked like a deer in headlights, but he didn't tug his hand away.

Interesting.

Uta let go of his hand slowly, wondering what Kaneki would do.

Kaneki sucked in a shaky breath and shyly felt the length of Utas' erection. He looked as shocked as Uta felt. He could feel Kanekis' nervous energy in his hand, how it would firmly drag for a few seconds before becoming light and trembling.

Uta reached over and grabbed Kanekis' clothed erection. Kaneki reacted drastically, his hand tightening almost painfully on Utas' cock as he exhaled a desperate moan. He was a virgin, if Uta had to guess, which made this even better.

He stroked Kaneki a few times, applying a nice steady pressure. Kaneki was gasping, but his hand began moving jerkily to match Utas' pace. Something about the unskilled movements was getting him hot.

Uta used his free hand to undo his own pants. Kaneki withdrew his hand as Uta pulled his pants down his thighs, exposing himself to the chilled air. He watched Kanekis' face carefully as he looked at Utas' pulsing erection.

"D-does that hurt?" Kaneki was pointed timidly at his Prince Albert piercing.

"Not at all."

Kanekis' hand trembled as he reached out and touched the silver hoop. Utas' cock twitched and his hand jumped back a few inches before slowly coming forward again. His fingers lightly touched it before he formed a soft fist around the base of his cock. Uta leaned back, content in letting Kaneki do as he pleased.

He drug his hand up and down a few times, his grip lax enough for Uta to feel that his fingers were trembling.

"Does...does this feel good?" Kaneki asked nervously.

Uta reached down and collected the bead of precome from the head of his cock with the pad of his thumb.

"It does."

He brought his thumb to Kanekis' lips, who seemed to hesitate before taking it into his mouth. Kanekis' mouth felt so small, and his teeth were so slick and uniform. His tongue wetly explored the pad of his thumb, his fingernail, his knuckle. What a wonderful little tongue he had.

Uta pulled his hand away and spread his knees. "Kaneki, wanna try giving head?"

Kaneki blinked a few times, the directness of the question throwing him off guard. "Y-you mean, um, to-"

Uta watched him as he struggled with the words. He wouldn't say it, even though his hand was currently on another mans' dick. So precious.

Uta watched him flutter over the words for a few more seconds before saving him.

"Do you want to try putting my cock in your mouth? You'v never done it before, have you?"

Kaneki shook his head vigorously, looking shocked he would even ask. "Of course I haven't!"

Uta cocked his head lightly to the side. "Ever have it done to you?"

Kaneki looked away, and hesitantly shook his head again.

Uta watched him silently for a few seconds, watched as his throat worked and finally his teeth clenched together as he nodded to himself. He got up shakily from the couch and settled between Utas' thighs. Kankei looked scared out of his mind. Even though the look was pretty cute, Uta needed to calm him down. He put a socked foot gently on Kanekis' groin, moving it steadily over his erection. Kaneki sucked in a shaky breath as he squeezed Utas' thighs.

Uta saw the small bottle he had brought over on the table and a fun idea popped into his head. He leaned forward and snatched it up, twisting the top off. Kaneki watched his movements carefully, his eyes flickering with hunger. Uta tilted the bottle over his dick and let the blood drip over his length, pouring a bit more at the base so it trickled down to his balls. He licked the neck of the empty bottle before tossing it to the side.

"That should make it a little easier for you."

Kanekis' kakugan shimmered darkly as he leaned forward, his nostrils flaring.

 _He might actually bite off my dick._ Uta thought casually.

Kanekis' mouth opened and his tongue dragged wetly across the underside of his length, letting out a groan of animalistic pleasure.

The first taste seemed to send him into a fervor, the blood was smearing over his lips, on his chin, even on his cheeks as he sloppily sucked and licked at him, every exhale a growling moan. What a gorgeous contrast, the red tainting the fresh white of his skin.

When the shaft was nearly clean, Kaneki ducked down and took both of his balls in his mouth, sucking roughly as his tongue lapped between them. A mixture of his hunger and his inexperience made Kaneki indelicate with such a sensitive area, most people would have yelped in pain or corrected him, but Uta didn't mind. He liked it, in fact. The thin, prickling pain mixed beautifully with the lazily rolling pleasure, heightening the experience and making his head feel dizzy.

When most of the blood was gone, Kaneki brought his mouth back to his length, licking up it until he got to the head. He wrapped his lips around the tip and plunged down, embracing Uta in a wet feverish heat. Uta covered his mouth with the back of his hand, holding back a small groan. Kaneki on the other hand wasn't holding back in the least, moaning sluttily as he took in as much of Utas' cock as he could.

Small teeth pressed into him and the small bolt of pain made Uta gasp and his hips buck. Kanekis' nails dug into his thighs and Uta felt Kanekis' tight throat constrict even more as he struggled not to gag.

"My bad." He said, trying to keep his tone level.

Kaneki seemed not to hear as he went back to work, his head bobbing lightly.

Uta could see his jaw trembling and Kaneki let out a pained groan just as his teeth pressed into him again.

He was fighting the urge not to bite him. It must be difficult, being so hungry and having a piece of meat in your mouth. Nearly insufferable. It made Uta feel giddy.

The teeth raked across him, sending a thick rush of pain buzzing through him as precome poured into the back of Kanekis' throat. The taste made Kanekis' teeth dig into his skin deeper, to the point that Uta thought he might actually pass out.

Kanekis' jaw opened and his tongue began lapping where his teeth had been. Uta moaned lowly, fighting the urge to tangle his hands into his soft black head of hair.

This was good, it was better than good, it was depraved and sexy and fucking too _much_.

He was going to come, like a god damned schoolboy.

Uta took a few steadying breaths and willed his orgasm back. He wanted to hold off for as long as possible, to enjoy this, to keep seeing that small mouth working him with that hungry look sparkling darkly in his eyes.

Kaneki moved Utas' cock to the side of his mouth and trapped it with his back teeth before chewing down softly and groaning. The flat pressure of his teeth made Uta writhe against the couch.

"Fuck."

His hips bucked again, causing Kanekis' teeth to roughly scrape against him. Uta grabbed Kanekis' hair in two tight fists as he began to tip over the edge.

"Don't swallow." He breathed, and the next second his back was arching as he pulled at Kanekis' hair tightly and came with a few hot pulses.

He slumped against the couch and untangled his fingers numbly as his orgasm ebbed.

His cock was softening, but Kaneki still held onto him, rolling it around with the cum he had obediently kept in his mouth.

He was unbearably sensitive after climaxing, but Kaneki was enjoying himself so much, he felt almost guilty when he touched his shoulder to prompt him to straighten up.

Kaneki looked up at him, his mouth shut tightly and his thin chest rising and falling shallowly. Uta leaned forward and gently grabbed his chin, and Kaneki hesitantly opened his mouth. His cum lay wetly on Kanekis' tongue, a thick strand hanging from the roof of his mouth.

Beautiful, absolutely beautiful.

"Good boy. Now swallow."

Kaneki shut his mouth and his throat bobbed as he complied. Kanekis' eyes were half lidded and dark with lust as he looked up at Uta.

"I did well?"

Uta hummed as he pulled Kaneki up to his feet. " _Very_ well. Now... it's time for your reward."

Uta pulled down Kanekis' pajama pants slowly and Kanekis' hands fluttered briefly over his as if wanting to stop him. He settled for covering his mouth as his erection sprung free, inches away from Utas' face. Uta blew air over his swollen tip playfully, causing Kaneki to shudder.

He pulled the waistband down over Kanekis' pale thighs and let them fall to the floor before helping him step out of them.

Without warning, Uta pulled him roughly onto the couch as Kaneki let out a squeak of surprise.

Uta swiftly lifted one of Kanekis' legs and set it on his shoulder, exposing his small puckered hole. It was clear that Kaneki was embarrassed, his thighs trembled and his breathing was erratic, but his eyes seemed to urge him on, wanting whatever Uta planned.

Uta rubbed a dry finger over his hole, relishing the feeling of the skin tightening as he passed over. "Have you ever touched yourself here, Kaneki?"

"U-um, one time..." His voice was unsteady as he answered.

"Did it feel good?"

Kaneki jerkily shook his head, his pucker tightening again as Uta brushed over it.

"I can make it feel good for you, would you like that?"

A few seconds of shallow breathing. A hesitant nod.

Uta let his lips curl into a smile as he pushed up Kanekis' t shirt so his thin chest was exposed and his cock was pressed tightly against his stomach.

"Good boy."

He fished in his back pocket and pulled out a small tube of lubricant. He snapped the top open and Kaneki flinched, his eyes wide as he watched Uta slather two of his fingers.

He pocketed the lube and without hesitation pressed a finger into Kaneki, relishing the tight intrusion and the strangled gasp from him.

He pushed his finger in deeply and Kanekis' insides twitched around him, trying to adjust. Uta enjoyed the sensation briefly before curving his fingers and feeling around for that one spot...

Kanekis' knee knocked lightly against his head as his body writhed and he let out a surprised gasp.

"Found it." He commented lightly, letting his finger retreat a few centimeters. "I want you to tell me when you're close, okay?"

"Okay." Kaneki gasped out, his body still buzzing from that small burst of pleasure.

Uta brought his finger forward and rubbed against the slightly firmer area, causing Kaneki to buck into the air as he spilled precome on his stomach and small desperate noises bubbled from his throat.

Uta pressed firmly into the spot and let his fingertip rub it in small circles. Kaneki gasped and his hands grasped weakly at the couch.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm already-"

Uta felt Kanekis' insides spasm around him and quickly brought his free hand to Kanekis' cock, wrapping it around the base and squeezing it tightly. Kanekis' hips stuttered at the touch and he let out a small cry as his body tensed, but he couldn't come.

Kaneki looked desperately at him, begging him with his eyes to release him, but Uta held firmly.

Kanekis' chest hitched before letting out a weak, defeated groan.

Uta slid out of him and joined a second finger with the first before forcing himself back in. Kaneki sat up halfway before falling back down, his eyes wide at the sudden pain of the stretch.

Uta wanted to fuck him. Uta wanted to eat him. He wanted to break him and make him feel good and devour him again and again and again-

Shit, he was getting too worked up, he needed to calm down or he would ruin _everything_ , everything he had worked for over the past few months.

Uta took a few breaths, feeling his head clear.

He thrust his fingers roughly into him and began working his prostate, rubbing it hard and fast. Kaneki choked out a cry as he squirmed against the fingers inside him.

Only a few seconds of it had Kanekis' moans raising in pitch and his back arched again, ready to come. "

Please, please let me- Ah, Uta-san, Uta-san _please_!"

Kanekis' hands went to the one wrapped around him. Uta watched him struggle for a few seconds, his legs kicking weakly and tears shining in his eyes before finally letting go.

A broken sob escaped Kaneki as his body spasmed and he came long and hard across his chest.

Uta watched Kanekis' cock slowly soften as his muscles shuddered weakly.

He pulled his fingers out and Kaneki moaned tiredly, his limp cock twitching as it leaked more cum.

Uta straightened up, keeping his eyes on him. "I have to be going."

Kanekis' eyes had been closed but they fluttered open sleepily when he spoke.

"Um, okay..." He looked unsure of himself. "I'll... see you around, then?"

Uta let a light smile lift his lips. "See you around."

His dick was sore as he walked to the door and slid his shoes on.

"Thanks for the coffee!" He called happily before opening the door and leaving.


End file.
